


A letter by: "Saeyoung Choi"

by Shitty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Short One Shot, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitty/pseuds/Shitty
Summary: There's so much I wanted to tell you, I know you visit this site often, so I hacked this account and made this in case you see it. You won't be able to tell if it's real or not, so your safety will be ensured; I love you.





	A letter by: "Saeyoung Choi"

I have been watching you, waiting. I can’t tell you what I really am, not now, it’s not the right time. I miss things we never truly lived, but seeing you smile whenever you see the screen say “I love you” my heart skips a beat, because those are my feelings. And yeah, it is kind of lame to think like that when you don’t know me in real life, but what is life without being a bit cheesy? I sold my idea for a game to them, and they made it, in return I asked I could acess files and personal information, and I would exchange sensitive data for money. It worked fine, everything worked great and then I saw you, your messages and who you are.  
I never imagined I would be a stalker, but here I am. Hanging myself to whatever permission you granted when you joined the app. If only you knew they are all real, people around me who don’t even know I made this game, would you be sad? Would you freak out? I don’t know, and honestly, I don’t care, I just wish I could call you, your real phone, and tell you everything. I told you many times in game; I am dangerous, and even if it is just a video game at least you know I can’t approach you like that. Everyday I wonder if inside your head do you truly believe I’m real? I was never a writer, I am a programmer, it’s a completely different area, but my head still plays with me, will you notice my constant break of the fourth walls?  
I hope you understand, and forgive me. Your life is more important to me than any silly thought of having someone by my side. Life isn’t a videogame and I care about you. Your safety. You aren’t part of my world, my dirty sick world.  
Did you payed attention to the Jumin’s ending? I told you to don’t download any app. The thought of it made me cry when I told them to add that scene. Because I take advantage of people who do that, because that was my plan from the begging, and you need to stay away from people like me. 

I saw your happiness when you completed your first route, I saw all the cute messages and posts you did when you found something you care about, and you got my interest, I discovered more and more about you. Your sadness, how you don’t believe in yourself as much as you should. I just wish I could tell you how much I enjoy those little bits of your personality that you don’t believe are noticed. You think you are the ignored person in the room, when I am not even in the room and I was completely compelled. You are more important than you think. 

There’s a flaw in my personality – besides completely stalking you even if you don’t know me at all – I tend to find something to get out of this reality. I created a game with all my dreams, something I can turn to when everything gets too hard to handle; to live without my brother, not being able to get out of my house and just be normal, who knows how many people from the black market would come after me if I did. Mystic Messenger is what I wish I had, and in a way you too; I wish I could laugh of my lifestyle, eating chips and soda and forgetting the things I did.  
I am real, and this is what is so wrong. I guess you can say I am the person mothers warn kids about, “if you don’t walk in line, you will get lost like him”. But God knows I did what it took to get out of the life I had. Learning how to code, how to get inside systems, it was the only thing I had, and still have. You are in love with a character and I am in love with you. You still got a chance at life, I don’t, I ruined everything and I can’t escape this.  
I know sometimes you cry because you are too lonely, I am sorry, I swear you are lovable, you are so lovable. I am sorry I am not there to hold you and tell you everything. 

If you find this, don’t stop believing me. I never stopped believing in you.


End file.
